Let your Life be Yours to Own
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: If I had mentioned something about a sole fic on this franchise, then, ignore that! Here's a new story based on Rob Zombie's vision.


Creation began on 10-24-09

Creation ended on 02-01-10

Halloween

Let your Life be Yours to Own

A/N: Somehow, I feel that how the prequel and sequel of Rob Zombie's _Halloween_ films should've been with the original, alternate ending that had the cops shooting Michael, not Laurie going mad after trying to shoot him herself. I have now seen the second film, but I feel nothing but sympathy for Laurie, losing all of those that mattered to her at the hands of Michael's evil and her mother's ghost. This…is my attempt to feel better about what had happened at the end of the second film. Let's do this!

Each day, each night, for what felt like an eternity, Laurie Strode, now referring to herself as Angel Myers, looked across the room she was in and saw her mother, Deborah Myers' ghost, with eyes as dark as the day she was brought in, deteriorated from lack of sleep and filled with insanity. Completely unable to cope with all the horror and pain she had been forced to put up with two years ago, she waited for her end…if it was to ever come and free her from this plane of misery, torment, despair and retribution.

-

"Are you the new therapist we sent for?" A lady doctor asked a young, African-American man, who had stepped into the building not sixteen seconds ago.

"Yes, and I've heard of the recent case your staff has spoken about: The one with the girl, Ms. Strode."

"It's Ms. Myers now."

"Ah. Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. Multiple Personality Syndrome. She believes herself to be under the influence of another persona, a different personality."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

The young man nodded his head and introduced himself.

"I am Jaden Ridges, but people have, apparently, developed a habit of calling me by my timeless nickname, Brother Correction."

"Oh, yes, and that would be due to your history of success in helping select individuals overcome their problems. Well, maybe you can help her."

"That's what I hope to achieve. Everybody deserves a second chance. Show me to her room."

"Right this way, please."

-

_"Kill them, baby,"_ Angel heard her mother's voice call out to her, wanting her to do what her brother had done to those that got in his way. _"Kill them."_

Getting up off her feet, Angel stood against the wall, waiting for the door to open.

-

"Wait," said Brother Correction to the doctor before she could open the door to the patient's room. "Step away from the door."

"Huh?" She went. "Why?"

"She's waiting to make her move the moment you open it," he explained. "We'll have to wait for her to fall to sleep. Even insomniacs can't stay awake forever."

The lady doctor then moved away from the door, eliminating the potential danger for a time. Inside the room, Angel saw her mother frown at the awareness of the people outside, denying her daughter the right to take their lives.

"_Next time, baby. Next time." _Deborah told her, and disappeared for the time being.

Crouching back on the floor, Angel looked aimlessly at the unknown and waited for her opportunity to come back to her.

Back outside, Brother Correction suspected the girl's mental condition to be far worse than he originally expected…and decided to take a massive measure to ensure that he could handle the girl without the risk of her causing the deaths of anybody if she got loose at any time.

_This may require all of my talents, _he thought silently, leading the lady doctor away from the door. _Tonight… Tonight, I'll deal with her myself…once all the precautions have been taken care of. Laurie Strode will not be allowed to continue being this slave to her dark side._

-

He was true to his belief, that insomniacs couldn't stay awake forever, and found Ms. Myers asleep on her bed. Brother Correction looked around and saw that, to the regular eye, the place was occupied only by the girl, but to his eyes, he could see its other residents: A woman in white and a white horse. The woman giving off an aura of insanity that was channeled directly at the young girl.

"_Wake up, baby,"_ he could hear her voice, realizing that she was the new driving force behind Ms. Strode's new persona. _"Our guest is here."_

_I wouldn't think to try telling her to kill me,_ Correction sent a telepathic message to the ghost, causing her to frown. _I'm not here to play victim…and I'm not here to put up with your darkness. I know all about you, Mrs. Myers. You couldn't handle the fact that you bore a killer into the world, not understanding that his environment had warped his perceptions and twisted his existence, an environment that you put him in, and because of his last kill, in which you saw the woman dying from blood loss, took a gun and shot yourself, sending your soul to the chasms of Hell. Then, seventeen years later, you come back to manipulate your children that remain alive. Michael is now among the dead and Laurie's in complete darkness, her true self unable to shake away the harsh truth of her origins. And I don't care what you say or think. Angel Myers died when you sent yourself to the netherworld, and in her place, Laurie Strode was born. That is the real girl that deserves to continue living her life…not you living through her._

Angel woke to the sight of her mother and the new face she hadn't seen yet, but this man seem to be reminding her of her elder brother: He looked as though he were wearing a mask, except that the mask was the face of a young man, not a faux piece of material that you wrapped around your own face. And then, without a moment's notice, the room changed from its white setting to a colossal, space-like environment, complete with stars and asteroid belts around small planets.

_I don't like to settle conflicts like these with violence, but like the many that would harm the few, you lead me with little choice,_ Correction sent another message. _By the time this is over, you will regret all the harsh love you used on your former daughter, Deborah Myers._

Standing up off the bed, Angel tried to approach the man, but found that she couldn't so much as try to, as though he had a shield around him that protected him from danger…or just kept her away from him. And the man did have a shield protecting him…made of his own soul. A wall that surrounded his flesh and organs from the invasions of another's wrath.

"_Who are you?! What are you?!"_ Deborah demanded, feeling powerless against this man.

"I am Brother Correction, here to fix a mistake so serious that no mere mortal could hope to undo," he answered her. "I've done many corrections in my existence. One of my proudest achievements was restoring to life and original existences the victims of a sick-twisted couple that enjoyed the so-called 'eternal life' they found when stealing the bodies of other people, just to exact vengeance off a well-respected man. They now share a fate that comes to us all, only theirs is so much worse than those of the ordinary evil. Just as your fate will be. Some of Laurie Strode's hopes for her future lie buried in the memories of her past. BEHOLD!!!"

Suddenly, large, television screen-like images appeared around them, showing many things, all of which related to Angel's true self…in her happier times. They showed of her adopted parents, raising her in ways that Deborah could only dream of trying to do for her. Of her friends, the only friends that tried to get her to be a little more outgoing and reckless because it was Halloween the night they were killed by her brother. There was even Tommy Doyle, the little boy she had to babysit the night her life went down a dark hole, just being an irritable young brat like all young boys were supposed to be. But she liked him as any other neighbor would've like any other young brat. All of these memories, however replaceable in the later years of one's life, held such a hope for recovery…because they allow one to recall how they themselves were in the past, to understand themselves better…and to rebuild their lives from the ground up.

Angel looked at these images as they played out the way they had happened, unable to recall why they were held so dear to her…but somebody else knew why.

"They're…so pretty," she said, sounding like she was having an internal struggle, and fell to her knees. "So very pretty."

Deborah and Correction looked at her and, while the dead woman was displeased at her daughter at the moment, the young man was proud that she was distracted and being brought back to a semblance of her former sanity.

"It makes you feel wronged," he told Deborah, looking back at her. "It makes you feel that you've been stripped of your parental rights and children."

"_Angel, get up," _Deborah ordered her daughter. _"Get up and kill him, baby."_

But Angel didn't get up. She couldn't get up. The images of her former memories entranced her to sit and watch. Watch and relearn from the past experience. She even found herself smiling at the memory of a thirteenth birthday party that had a young girl that looked like her as the birthday girl, holding a new dress that she had wanted from her parents.

"She can't get up," Correction told Deborah. "Not now. She's in school, and class is in session. The subject of the moment: How to look back at the good times while ignoring the bad times. Angel's on the outside, looking at her true reflection, trying to find her life's direction, only to discover that it had one…but as another person that was not your daughter. Leave her be, Mrs. Myers. Your current situation is with me right now. Ghosts are like illusions: They are not all real, but they can show the capacity to possess people, and through those people, they cause nothing but harm to others. You gave birth to Michael's evil…and that makes you the whole of his madness. Him and Laurie. I'm sending you back to the netherworld where you belong."

Deborah, with her white dress now showing tatters in its design, frowned at the man, and leapt at him with a knife in her left hand! She wanted to send him the netherworld with herself.

SLAM!!! She smashed into what felt like a sort of wall that was see-through, and Correction simply shook his head in displeasure.

"I'm no ghost or a vision of insanity, Deborah," he told her as she slid off the wall and the bottomless floor, and then reached down with his left arm and pulled her by her neck, forcing her to drop the knife, which soon disappeared. "Surely, if you had paid attention to the lessons of history in school, you would know that deities aren't bound by the laws of mortals. And if you had paid attention to the people of the past before you, you would've had the skills necessary to obtain a better job than that of a stripper and get in an unstable relationship with a crippled, abusive boyfriend that was no help to you at all. Maybe we should review all of your life's problems. Yeah, let's do that, shall we?"

And then, Deborah was surrounded by past images of her own life. Nothing she knew was hidden to this man: He saw that she had neglectful parents, a terrible marriage to her former husband which resulted in the births of Judith and Michael Myers, and an unstable relationship with her boyfriend, Ronnie White, which had resulted in the birth of Laurie Strode/Angel Myers. She saw how her first night on the job as a stripper made her continue to work as a person to simply get off on, and how, when she came home from work on the Halloween night that her only son went and took the lives of her boyfriend, her elder daughter and her boyfriend, she had lost some of her sanity seeing their remains: Her Judith had been stabbed over ten times, her boyfriend, Steve Haley, had been beaten to death with an aluminum baseball bat, destroying his head, and her own boyfriend had been bound to the chair he was sleeping on and his neck slit open with a kitchen knife. Then, months later, after witnessing the death of another person by her son's hands, she felt the torment take its toll on her, knowing that, sooner or later, people that found out about his latest kill were going to question her about how it felt to be related to him and if she ever felt the fear that he would kill her, as well, took a gun, loaded it, watched some old slides of the family while Angel/Laurie was in her playpen, and took her own life with a single bullet, unable to hear her cries, afterward.

"_No! Stop this!" _Deborah yelled at him, unable to take this much from her past. _"Stop what you're doing right now!!"_

"I can't stop now, Mrs. Myers," he told her. "I've only shown you what was…what you did and what you've done. You have no one else to blame for your own mistakes…but yourself."

Her dress was then reduced to a tattered rag and her dark eyes were completely white, with her fingers fading from sight.

"_I won't let you do this to me!" _She yelled at him, trying to get up, but found that her legs were disappearing from her existence as a ghost. _"Angel! Do as Mother tells you and kill him, baby!"_

But the young girl didn't budge from where she stayed, looking at the images of her friends from two years later, after her life-changing Halloween night that stole her happy past and sent her down a different present. How she had been living with her friend Annie and her father after the death of her adoptive parents and, while always happy, found their company to be warming. She recalled these memories so much that she was shedding a few tears, placing her left hand on the images as though they were being made of glass like the screen of a television set.

"You're cast out, Deborah Myers," Correction told her, his body now glowing a bright white. "It's time you went back to where you belong: In the burning pits…of the netherworld!"

"_No! I will not go back!"_ Deborah yelled at him, trying to get up, regardless of whether or not she had any legs.

"I cast you out of this plane of existence!" He told her again. "Let all things return to as they should be played out! Let the girl find her peace, free of torment!"

"_Aaaaaaahhh!!"_ She screamed what felt like her final scream, and disappeared from sight, along with everything and everyone else.

_It is now done,_ he thought, disappearing, as well.

-

"Hey, ma'am," said somebody to another person. "It's time for you to wake up."

A girl, looking like she had been through a living nightmare, opened her eyes and saw a young man that looked as though he'd been through some rough times, as well.

"Huh? Wha?" The girl went, confused at her surroundings.

"Can you tell me your name?" The man asked her.

"Oh? It's A… No, my name's Laurie. Laurie Strode."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Do you…remember anything? Why you're here, what had happened to you, those things?"

Laurie thought for a moment, and recalled only bits and pieces of things: A man that had worn an old Halloween mask and carried a knife, her friends and family being either injured or killed by said man, and a woman in white with a horse, but they felt like mere fantasies now.

"There was a…a man with a mask and knife," she told him, "and a woman in white. They were after me for a long time."

"It's alright now. They're gone. They can't bother you again."

"Who were they?"

"They were people that couldn't be saved, people that the world forgot."

"Where am I?"

"A psychiatric hospital. You were brought here after your incidents in Haddonfield left you badly traumatized. You've been here for about four months now."

"Psychiatric… You mean a mental hospital? Did I go crazy?"

"Not crazy, but in a state of temporary insanity. Your past experiences with the masked man and the woman in white caused you to have an extended psychotic episode, an episode of which you've gotten over now. I'm here to make sure you've been properly evaluated so that once you've been released from here and allowed to go on with your life, you'll have a clean bill of health."

"But…I don't feel like I'm crazy."

"Then, that's good. You're alright."

Brother Correction began the evaluation, making sure that his hard work on restoring Laurie Strode back to her original state of mind was successful. Laurie demonstrated no sense of killer tendencies or any psychotic desires, spoke of her parents, her adopted parents, and her friends in kind words, and couldn't recall any other memories of a man that was once her elder brother or a woman that was once her blood mother. After the evaluation had been successfully thorough, Correction had informed the staff that it was okay to let Laurie go, and that such a girl known as Angel Myers was totally nonexistent, being just a figment of imagination twisted by trauma that has been undone.

_Now, only one other thing left to do, _he thought, having obtained Laurie Strode's release forms.

-

_I never thought writing a simple fiction novel could be so relaxing,_ thought Dr. Loomis, having survived his last encounter with Michael, whom he wanted to believe was dead after what had happened two years ago, and, once he had gone through his own recovery, decided to step away from the problems he had, unintentionally, had a hand in causing. Looking back at all that he'd done, he never thought of simply trying to write a fiction novel based on the things he'd seen and heard of instead of simple biographies about the people he'd spoken with in evaluations…as he'd been suggested of doing by the mysterious man that came to see him during his recovery in the hospital after his final encounter with Michael.

_Samuel Loomis,_ that voice, that very voice that kept him from writing down another letter, came like there was no tomorrow, and he looked up from his work and saw the man that came to see him in the hospital. _The madness has been finally dealt with._

It was almost hard to believe that this young person was a relative of his (due to having a soul) or that he was a god in his own right, using methods that were, by some common sense, moral and proper. And that his name was Brother Correction, and that he had corrected many mistakes in many, different places…for endless years.

"Michael…remains dead?" He asked him.

"He's not coming back…ever," Correction told him.

"And…Ms. Strode?"

"Time can be erased and blotted by me, bent and changed, and lives that were lost to Michael that didn't deserve death or weren't prepared for it are living again. Laurie Strode is free of any madness that came upon her by her now-dead heritage, her family and friends, their friends and the others Michael ended are alive and well again, like they never left. You remember what we were able to agree on when I came to see you that day in the hospital, don't you?"

Loomis couldn't forget. His guilty conscious wouldn't allow for it. Brother Correction offered him a deal that would benefit him and all that suffered from Michael: If he could restore Laurie to her original state, Loomis would have to, for the next six years, write fiction novels of murder mysteries to compensate for his last biography. He agreed, and now he had to honor his end of the deal to write those stories.

"How does knowing that the young lady is okay make you feel?" He asked the former child psychiatrist, simply curious.

"It makes me wish I'd been able to help Michael better," he answered him. "His last word to me was… Well, I'm sure you would know, being who you are."

"D-I-E. I've been down that road before myself, for over two-thousand years. In that time, over forty-eight-hundred people with evil driving them thought they could end me, only to see that I am not subjective to death, that even though gods can die if they chose to, they can also come back to life. Death will never come for me…not as long as there are flaws in the universe that require my right to intervene and alter before there is any lasting damage. I shall now take my leave from this time and venture to the next world. I'm hoping that the girl I meet there will be as friendly as Ms. Strode is. Goodbye, Dr. Samuel Loomis, and good luck on your first fiction novel."

Brother Correction then vanished in front of Loomis, knowing that the evil had been conquered. No more insanity. No more fear. No more stalkers on Halloween night. And, most importantly, no unstable, former mental patients. Just good years to come, and regular criminals that the police could deal with. Brother Correction saw these happenings with his powers, and knew that all was now right with this world…and would remain that way.

The End.

A/N: Ah, that was long and challenging for me to make. I enjoy my Brother Correction character so much that he allows for multiple possibilities. Please, review. Tell me what you think. Peace out!


End file.
